


The Great Question

by Kaykic



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Rise of Kyoshi - Fandom, Shadow of Kyoshi - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Rangshi - Freeform, a bottom who likes to protect, a top who likes to be held, short fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaykic/pseuds/Kaykic
Summary: There's a question on the mind of every one of Kyoshi's companions. That's not really true, many have an answer. It's just that they have opposing theories and they're all sure that they have the right one.The question?Is Kyoshi or Rangi the Top?
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 102





	The Great Question

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said my next Rangshi fic would be "Kyoshi gets poisoned and hallucinates her best life, while Rangi rushes to find an antidote before the she dies" (yeah...no working title yet, always open to suggestions, though :) ), but this silly little thing wouldn't leave my mind until I wrote it.

No one understood them. Not really. Kyoshi and Rangi always heard questions, comments and surprisingly, arguments no matter where they were. They saw hands shake in agreement of a wager being placed. They weren’t meant to hear or see these things naturally, but people weren’t so subtle as they thought. Not when there was such a juicy question on everyone’s mind: _Was Rangi or Kyoshi the top?_

Kyoshi might be a little embarrassed to admit that she needed to ask what the question meant. She might be a little more embarrassed about the fact that out of everyone she could have asked, she chose to go to Hei-Ran. As if the woman hadn’t been through enough in her lifetime, she also had to explain to her daughter-in-law that everyone was wondering who was submissive in her bedroom.

From what she and her wife could put together, there was a time when no one doubted Rangi was the top. A time when Rangi’s demanding training style and Kyoshi’s tendency to shrink under a glare left no room for questions. But then they’d seen Kyoshi holding the firecracker protectively in her arms, and they saw Rangi cuddling up to the strong giant. The couple hadn’t meant to cuddle so publicly. 

There had been times when it was simply too stuffy to sleep with the tent flap closed, or sleep in the tent at all. They didn’t go to sleep in each other’s arms, they just woke up there; it was impossible to say how. Maybe during the night Kyoshi woke up just enough to realize Rangi wasn’t in her arms and pulled her close, and Rangi was too asleep to argue. Maybe Rangi woke up just enough to realize her pillow wasn’t snoring, and rolled over, and Kyoshi never woke up to protest. Maybe they both took turns seeking out the other. It didn't matter, word spread quickly regardless of whose fault it was.

Jinpa was the leader of team ‘ _Rangi_ ’. Apparently, he and his followers believed Rangi’s dominating nature would prevail right into their bed. And, no, Rangi wasn’t actually being held by Kyoshi. Laying half on top of the tall woman **_clearly_** served two practical purposes; To make sure that Kyoshi didn’t try to sneak out of bed to work, and to shield her from any would-be nightly assassin. 

Kirima led team ‘ _Kyoshi_ ’. Her side believed that Rangi’s tough nature was mostly an act. She was nothing more than a big softie who needed the Avatar to take charge and do what needed to be done. Or perhaps she'd been in control all day, and she needed to reliquish power to restore balance. Either way, it didn't matter, not really. And, _**of course**_ Kyoshi was really holding Rangi tight; that’s what any respectable Top did for their Bottom; they gave them aftercare. Rangi almost set a forest ablaze when she’d heard that one. Kyoshi had to cover her mouth to keep her laughter quiet so she wouldn’t alert the debaters to their presence.

Hei-Ran did not take an interest in her daughter’s sex life. Thank the spirits for small mercies.

Why did everyone have to fit perfectly into one category anyway? Did a person who loved to take control in intimate situations relinquish their right to be held? Did a person who loved to be at the mercy of someone they trusted have to be protected the entire night? And just who made up these rules anyway?

So what if Rangi wanted to be held? She worked hard all day for Kyoshi, then worked well into the night _on_ Kyoshi. She was tough and in charge nearly every waking moment, maybe she liked to feel a little vulnerable and protected, too. Her wife had those long, strong, arms that were perfect to let herself relax into. In the morning, Kyoshi would find some excuse to call her a strong hero again. She lost not one single drop of self-respect for her own nature in needing a little care.

And Kyoshi, well, holding Rangi was an honor. So what if she absolutely melted when Rangi acted with authority? She liked to be ordered and pushed around a little, that didn’t mean she couldn’t swell with pride when her bossy wife cuddled up and nuzzled into her neck. She liked to feel needed sometimes, too. And not the _‘help us, Avatar’_ kind of needed, but the need of her wife who just wants to let go of her burdens for a while. No, she did not need to be in charge to feel powerful.

But they wouldn’t explain any of this to their friends, family, and seemingly every person they’d come into contact with on their journeys. Let them debate this forever. Maybe they were going against the natural order of the world. That was alright as long as they were happy. And they really, _**really**_ , were.


End file.
